madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The All Nighter Before Christmas
According to Skymedia.co.uk The Penguins of Madagascar: The All Nighter Before X-Mas and Christmas Competition NickToons Starts Monday 6 December The New York Zoo is closed one day out of the year for Christmas. To rejoice the season the animals take over the zoo for Kidsmas; their annual animal celebration complete with decorations, food, gifts and a visit from Santa. But tradition is neglected now that King Julien and company live at the zoo. Struggling to make things right, the zoosters discover the truth behind Santa's magic. Plus 12 days of Christmas competitions and give aways! Deb1701 11:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait, if this is right, then it will be a regular episode! - 99alextheman99 02:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Television review: Christmas finds a home on cable TV In Nickelodeon's sprightly "The Penguins of Madagascar: The All-Nighter Before Christmas" (Dec. 12), the cartoon inhabitants of the Central Park Zoo cause mayhem in Manhattan as they try to organize a Christmas party. Random lines indicate its tone: "You know what anarchy is, don't you, kids?" "This is New York City, baby, the capital of France." "Curse you, Internet — 28,000 cat videos, zero useful information." Taken from Wikipedia It's the 24th of December and the zoo is closed until the 26th, so the animals put on their own Christmas for the families of animals. Everyone is given the tasks they get every year, but King Julien demands the most important. Skipper states they can't change tasks just a day before the real thing, but the other animals agree with Julien and they mix up the tasks. Rico, Marlene and Phil are on decorations, but they don't know that Kowalski, Mason and Burt are also on decorations. Each group has a different idea of how to decorate the zoo, Rico's team goes for rock and punk, while Kowalski's goes for traditional. Meanwhile, Roger, the chameleons, Bada and Bing are on music, Julien picks tree, believing that it is the most important, but Skipper gets the role of Santa, and Private is his elf, so Julien goes on a quest to find the best tree ever. Skipper is told to find the "Santa magic", but he doesn't know what it is so him and Private go to find the real Santa. They find 2 charity workers in Santa costumes, and believing they are phonies, follow them to a meeting of many workers. Meanwhile, Julien targets the biggest tree in New York, puts it on Chuck Charles' news van and drives off, but the workers jump onto it to get it back. Skipper and Private arrive and karate chop them off, only for the van to stop and them, the lemurs and the tree are catapulted towards Central Park. At the same time, the 2 decorating groups realize they should've been working together, so they truce, but Burt crushes Rico, Marlene and Phil's hard work, so they declare war by snowball fight. The music goes terribly as Bada and Bing are playing in the wrong chords, and this is when the families arrive. They get scared off by the violent scene as Skipper and the others arrive. Once the families have left, the real Santa arrives and explains the fake Santa's were workers, and Skipper tells him he just wanted to feel the Santa magic, and Santa tells him he had it all along. At first he doesn't understand but then realizes Christmas is about making the kids happy, so he tells Bing to play in a G chord, which he does and a song ends the special, bringing the animal children back and the tree is decorated. {Note: This episode was promoted as Operation: Decoration.} Found this here “The Penguins of Madagascar: The All-Nighter Before Christmas” (Dec. 12. Nickelodeon) features the cartoon inhabitants of the Central Park Zoo causing mayhem as they try to organize a Christmas party. Random lines indicate its tone: *“You know what anarchy is, don’t you, kids?” *“This is New York City, baby, the capital of France.” *“Curse you, Internet -- 28,000 cat videos, zero useful information.” THE GAME: A variation of a drinking game from FilmSchoolRejects.com: Take a drink...: *Every time Rico swallows useful tools, such as dynamite, and regurgitates them when needed *Every time Mort displays an obsession with King Julien’s feet *Every time King Julien misinterprets a figure of speech. For example: 1. Skipper: Are you ready to have your lunch handed to you? 2. King Julien: Why, yes, that would be nice. I would like a BLT, hold the T, and... Oh, this is some of your trashy talk, is it? Well, I too can talk of the smack! From: TV Squad Nickelodeon: This Sunday, the network premieres the first 'Penguins of Madagascar' holiday special 'The All-Nighter Before Christmas' at 7PM. Baby Animals Some seem to think it is Archie waiting for Kidsmas. What do you think? Archie or a young Raccoon?Deb1701 17:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC)